


Lady Luck

by aryra4



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Classmates Bashing (Miraculous Ladybug), Kwami & Miraculous Lore, POV Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Protective Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Tikki wants to help, but only slightly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryra4/pseuds/aryra4
Summary: Tikki can influence people's luck
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	Lady Luck

It started off small and spaced out, a lost assignment, a spilt lunch tray. Soon, it escalated. Not a day went by without some mishap for each and every person in the class. Everyone except Marinette of course. She remained blissfully unaware of the fact that the class seemed plagued by misfortune.

Except it wasn’t misfortune. Tikki didn’t control misfortune. She couldn’t influence the universe to target the class. That was her counterpart’s domain. She could, however, siphon away every bit of luck the class possessed. Luck worked in a subtle way, but a lack of luck was a nuisance.

Every living thing had a balance of luck and misfortune. These forces, much like energy, could not be created or destroyed but they could be changed - transferred, if you will - to another living being.

And that was exactly what Tikki had resolved to do one night when she found her chosen crying after an Akuma had once again razed Paris. She knew Marinette would need it if she was to win the war against Hawkmoth. How she wished she could take his luck, but Hawkmoth was a miraculous holder, however reluctantly Nooroo served him, and as such could not be affected by her directly. Tikki, despite being billions of years old, was not above being petty, so she satisfied herself with transferring every bit of luck the class possessed to her chosen.

Marinette, who had long been ostracised by her class, didn’t have enough contact with them to even notice when they started fighting amongst themselves. She just kept her head down during class and rushed home when school ended to either work on figuring out Hawkmoth’s identity or design for her growing clientele. Her online store under the alias Marina had attracted an increasing number of celebrities because of Jagged Stone’s insistence on telling everyone about his favourite designer. Tikki was grateful that they all seemed to understand Marinette’s busy workload and only asked for a few pieces and always with enough notice.

Marinette was making progress on her search for Hawkmoth as well. She had managed to triangulate the approximate location of his lair, narrowing it down from the whole city to a few blocks. Her main suspect remained Gabriel Agreste and the fact that his mansion lay right on the edge of the area had only reaffirmed her suspicions. She had also been lucky enough to hear a very suspicious conversation between him and his assistant, Natalie.

She hadn’t discussed her suspicions with Chat Noir. She had explained to Tikki that it was because of the adverse reaction he had shown the first time she had brought the topic up, which gave her reason to suspect he was connected to Gabriel. Marinette had shared the suspicion that her partner might be Adrien, which unsettled her, given the boy’s passive reaction to her own plight with Lila. Despite that, Chat was a good partner and always had her back in a fight, so Marinette trusted him. Tikki was more cautious.

Tikki knew that Adrien and Marinette were true holders. They had been chosen at birth, their very souls determining them to be fated heroes. Their upbringings, however, had changed them, as happened to everyone. Nature and nurture. At their cores, they remained unchanged, but their personalities were different. Marinette was too timid and Adrien was passive. They would have to overcome these traits to grow into the people they were meant to be, to become heroes capable of defeating threats far greater than Hawkmoth, threats that the Kwami could sense rapidly approaching.

So, she stole their luck, hoping it would help Marinette believe in herself and that Adrien would learn to stand up to others.

And slowly, they did. Adrien realised his mistake and reached out to Marinette, the two of them quickly becoming inseparable. As Chat Noir and Ladybug, their dynamic shifted, becoming more balanced as Chat worked hard to become a partner instead of a soldier. The final push came the day they defeated Hawkmoth. There was no glorious battle. Instead, Adrien snuck into his fathers, then Natalie’s room, removing the two miraculous before letting the authorities deal with the two. They had orchestrated it, so Adrien had turned 18 a week prior to his father’s arrest, so there were no problems and Adrien promptly donated his father’s considerable wealth to an akuma therapy organisation. That day cemented their partnership and all the Kwami felt the shift as the two reached their true selves. Tikki and Plagg helped them to understand their newly uncovered powers as they had done many times before.

New villains came to wreak havoc Paris, but Ladybug and Chat Noir were always there to protect their city. Growing into adults and, in the end, passing the miraculous on to Tikki and Plagg’s new chosen. Tikki had long since removed the curse from the class, not wanting to punish them for the choices they made as teenagers.

As she watched Marinette and Adrien, surrounded by their children and grandchildren, she couldn’t believe such a little thing had given their chosen the push they had needed to become their true selves.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in a day because I kinda felt inspired but it kinda strayed from what i had originally planned :)


End file.
